My Demons
by Romanticism-magic
Summary: "You think, you're the only one dying, Osborn! I was 15 years old when they told me that when I die, it'll be happening all up here in my brain! You have a chance! You have time to find a cure, but me! This disease has been around for hundreds of years! And there's still no cure! You have a chance...I don't..." Harry isn't the only one dying. Harry/OC. Follows TASM2 then continues


Chapter 1

❝_ Your eyes, they shine so bright, I wanna save that light.❞_

【Demons - Imagine Dragons】

* * *

><p>It was graduation for the seniors of Midtown High. Among the seniors was a young brunette with spiked up hair dresses in his gown and cap, the brunette looked around in his seat, searching for someone. Sighing, he took his phone out and dialed a number, he waited for a few seconds before he heard a voice pick up.<p>

"Hello?" A voice answered, in the back ground sirens and blaring traffic was heard in the background.

"Peter, where are you?!" He asked, slightly panicking, "It's already started!"

"Garret, I know, I'll be there in five-" Peter stopped mid sentence, "Uh hold on for a minute, someone's calling I'll put you all on the same line..."He said, Garret had a slighty puzzled expression, wondering who else was calling his friend, "Peter, where are you? It's already stared!" A feminine voice asked.

"Uh, first in Broadway, second in Broadway, third in Broadway, uh five minutes, ten tops..." He said.

"Gwen?" Garret asked, recognizing the voice.

"Garret?" She asked, the two leaned forward and looked to see each other down the line of other students in between them, seeing each other, Gwen waved nervously while Garret gave her a nod before they leaned back in their seats. The sirens blared even louder getting both soon to be graduates attention.

"Are those sirens?" Gwen asked.

"Look, you better get here before they call you up!" Garret sighed on the phone, "I see your aunt and she seem to be looking for you..." He said.

"Yeah, just distract them until I get I there..." Peter said.

"Wha-distract them how?!" Garret asked.

"You're Garret Marlowe! I'm sure you'll figure out something, oh man the line's breaking up-I can't- oh no-Love you Gwen gotta go bye!" He said before hanging up.

"Peter!" The two fumed, but they hung up and sighed. Sometimes, Peter's Spiderman business tends to get him into many things.

* * *

><p>After Gwen's speech, students were called up one by one, eventually, young Garret Marlowe was called up to the stage, sighing he stood up and walked up to the stage to take his diploma. Once up the stage, he gladly took the diploma from the principal, just as they were about to call up the next student, Garret went up to the podium and started to speak into the mic.<p>

"If it's any consolation, I'd like to make a mini toast to my lovely graduates of Midtown High!" He said quickly, "Friends, family, today is a memorable moment, and because of this, I'd like to say a few things, to Lydia, despite that you always ignore me whenever I try to talk to you, you will be the cute little strawberry blonde that I know!" He said, he mentally sighed at his poor excuse of a distraction, "And to Rowan, may you always be the little prick you are for all the days where you always pushed me around-" There, the administrators moved him from the podium. Gwen gave him a look that said, "What the hell was that?!" Garret grinned in triumph as he mouthed the word, "Distraction."

Soon it was about the be Peter's turn to get his diploma, both Gwen and Garret worried profoundly until they saw Peter run up the stage and snatched the diploma, seeing this they both sighed in relief.

* * *

><p>Once graduation was over, Garret found Peter with his Aunt May. He smiled as he made his way towards them.<p>

"Hey Parker, Aunt May!" He called out to them, even though he wasn't related to them, the years he knew Parkers, it made enough sense to call them so causally.

"Oh, Garret, I'm so happy for you, but I don't think I understand that speech of your..." Aunt May said, Peter gave him a questioning look as Garret gave him a "You said distract them," look.

"Yeah, I wish Dad or Adri was here, but it's alright..." He trailed off, the thought didn't bother him, but he did wish they came.

"Oh, I'm sure they are proud of you, but your father is a detective of the police." She said.

"Yeah you're right Aunt May, and I understand that," Garret said.

"I'm glad you do sweetie," She said.

"Yeah, anyways c'mon Parker, let's go find Gwen!" He said, grabbing his arm as he dragged him away. As Garret pulled Peter, they saw Gwen hugging her mother along with her brothers.

"Hey Gwen!" Garret called out to her, the blonde looked up to see her two brunette haired friends, well Peter being her boyfriend.

"Hey!" She greeted as she went up towards them.

"Hey, good think Peter made it when he did, right?" Garret asked.

"Yeah I don't know how much longer you would have hold up without pissing Rowan more than you should have, Gwen said.

"Rowan?" Peter asked, Garret was about to rely when a loud roar was heard among the crowd.

"Marlowe!" It was none other than Rowan, clearly pissed off from Garret putting him on the spot, Garret jumped at looked back at his friends.

"And that's my cue to leave, have fun on your date you two!" He said and made a run for it, "I'll call you two if anything comes up!" He yelled back to them and continued to run.

* * *

><p>Once he got home, Garret opened the door of his home. It was dark inside, noting that his dad wasn't home yet. In the Marlowe household, it was only Garret and his dad. His mother died when he was only 5 and his twin sister is currently traveling due to some opportunity when they were sophomores. The lights suddenly turned on, causing Garret to jump, he turned to see his dad.<p>

"Jesus, Dad! You gave me a heart attack!" He breathed, Kevin Marlowe, detective of the NYPD, rolled his eyes.

"How was graduation?" He asked, ignoring his son's comment all while keeping a smile which was starting to creep Garret.

"It was alright, just a little something happened, but it's nothing to worry about!" He said.

"I see, well why don't you head upstairs to your room, I have a surprise for you," Kevin said, Garret had a suspicious look but made his way to the stairs.

Making his way upstairs, he opened the door to his room, the one he and his sister used to share before she left, opening the door, he saw a young brunette haired girl with long waved locks dressed in a grey petticoat and black boots, on the side of the bed opposite of his was a suitcase.

"Oh hey, big bro!" She greeted as she looked up at him, Garret blinked his brown eyes as he stared at her.

"Adri?" He asked, she smiled as he recognized her.

"The one and only!" She said.

"Holy!" He then went to her and gave her a big hug, "Oh god, you look so different!" He cried.

"Yeah, I guess I did, but you look the same, just taller and more annoying!" She laughed.

"Hey! I grew! If anything more handsomer!" He pouted, Adrian Marlowe rolled her eyes at his remark.

"Yeah, yeah, okay," She sighed and walked out of the room. The two then made their way to the kitchen to where their Dad was as he started to set dinner for all of them.

"So, when did you get back?" Garret asked.

"Oh that, this afternoon, I was planning to get earlier for your graduation, but my flight got delayed so I had to take the late plane," Adrian answered as she took a seat.

"Hey, it's fine," He said, "So, how was traveling?" He asked.

"Oh you know, fun until after a while, then you get homesick..." She sighed.

"I bet that you're glad to be back then?" Their father asked, setting their food on the table.

"Yeah, dad, I'm glad to be back home..." She sighed in content.

"So what do you plan on doing next?" Garret asked.

"Hm, I guess I'll start finding a job, maybe to find do something and get some money for college," She said.

"Now that sounds like a plan, what are you going to do, Garret?" Kevin asked, gazing at his son.

"Uh, I, um, I was think about, um..." He sputtered, clearly he didn't have anything planned next, Kevin sighed shaking his head while Adrian rolled her eyes, "Hey, I have a job!" He whined, though he would never admit that he did, "Beside, I'm getting decent money!" He added.

"Yeah, yeah, just eat your food already!" Kevin sighed.

"Yes sir!" Garret said as he dug in the food, Kevin sighed again, but he smiled none the less. Here in his kitchen, both of his kids were back home. There was no way he was letting go of this moment.

* * *

><p><strong>In love with Dane DeHann's Harry! And to be frank, I am personally proud that he got such a big role, now people will appreciate his talent more! This first chapter seems very crappy, don't you all agree? This is unedited, I apologize for any grammatical mistakes, Harry makes his appearence in the next chapter!<strong>


End file.
